10th Kingdom Next Generation
by C.aptain S.carlet S.unburn
Summary: Set when Wolf and Wendell's Sons are Grown up, What will happen when Robert wolf tries going to New York but mets someone who will chnge his life forever?
1. Chapter 1 : the Beggining

This story is basically the continuation of Wolf, Virginia and Wendell's life. It's set after Wendell's marriage ( he now has a son (20)) and Virginia's son in 21.

**10****th**** Kingdom : Next Generation**

King Wendell's Palace

(Edward and Robert are fencing each other)

'Not to quick now are you Edd, I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're the kings son!' said Rob ,knowing that his extra balance and speed came from him being a quarter wolf.

'I'm letting you win, I could beat you with my eyes closed if i tried!' said the Prince, jabbing with precision at the now empty space where Rob had been.

'Let's finish now, I've got to go in half an hour and i want to fit in brunch before i go.' said Robert hitting Edward in the gut with the flat of his blade.

Once Edward had regained balance, he laughed, ' why do you never think about anything but food? Come on then I'll race you to the kitchen.' As they raced into the kitchen, the half wolf in the lead they saw Grampa Tony, Although it had been awhile since they had called him that, Wendell, Faraya, Wolf and Virginia sitting at the table. Faraya being queen gestured for the two boys to sit. She spoke, ' Robert you obviously know that very soon you are to go and live for a week in New York. You however do not know of the prophecy about this journey.' Wolf cut her off. ' Am i supposed to fulfill this prophecy or disprove it?

' This is the problem, we don't understand it. We don,t Know what its supposed to mean.'she said. Virginia then cut in. ' the prophecy goes ;

**When the half-boy becomes a man,**

**Travel he must to his mothers land,**

**He will return with one to here,**

**To forfeit all held dear,**

**all gained, all lost,**

**Will it cost.**

So as you see it's slightly misleading, what do you make of it?'

'Well I'm guessing it means at the age of 21 I've got to go to New York and bring somebody back, but thats where life in general goes downhill.' shrugged Robert. 'But I'd just like to mention that it's 12.00 and i haven't eaten since 6.00 am'


	2. Chapter 2

Central Park

Rose was walking in central park , the last exam was finally over and the summer had begun, it was a very warm, sunshiny day and she sat opposite a clump of trees well away from the normal paths, she had always been adventuress so the wilderness did not scare her . Suddenly she saw a man appear from the clump of trees and calmly start walking in the direction of Central Perk,a cafe she had sought employment at for the next month of her gap year. she had wanted to experience New York all her life. She always thought it held some adventure with her name on it. She ran towards the man intending to ask his origins but tripped and fell. Well half fell. As she tripped she felt strong hands grip her waist and pull her to her feet. She turned to find the strange man looking at her, and whats more it was like no one else existed. 'Thanks' she stuttered hoping that this was where the adventure began.

RbtPOV

I said goodbye to my parents, Wendell, Faraya, and Eddy and stepped through the mirror. I'd been to New York before with my parents, so i knew my way around. I started over to central perk the cafe, where i was going to look for employment for the week when suddenly i heard someone trip. It sounds weird but I'm a quarter wolf and heard the footsteps sort of stop. I rushed in instinct to help.

I knew as i caught her she was the one. The way she smelt! She turned and looked at me like she couldn't believe that i had caught her. She stuttered 'Thanks'.

'What's you're name' i asked kind of awkwardly. She mumbled 'Rose' . What a beautiful name I thought . 'What's yours' she replied the whole time looking at me like i was some kind of unreal fantasy , should i tell her my fist or second name. 'Wolf' i said thinking for the minute it would do . I had started to gain confidence in this conversation and smiled hoping she would do the same. She laughed 'cool name, wish mine were funky too but I guess rose will do.' 'Oh I'm a poet and i didn't know it!' she laughed again. thanking all the magic there was that she had laughed! I told her that i thought rose was a good name for her because she had a scent to match it. She looked at me kind of weirdly and replied 'Ok maybe but i have a bit of an odd question a minute ago did you step through a tree .' 'Yes kind of, well although it must have looked like trees it was a mirror ' . once I'd said it i thought that it definitely sounded crazy but she was the one , I just knew it out of instinct, i would have to take her home sometime but how would she react?

RPOV

A scent like a rose... hmm how does he know what i smell like, i mean i don't wear perfume and i haven't been standing that close to him. Have i? Ok time to ask the question you've been dying to ask this tall, dark and handsome stranger. Stop it rose you just met him. But a little voice in the back of my head kept saying don't deny it . He's the exact guy you have dreamed about for years. So i asked him whether or not he stepped out of a tree. Yes, i thought well done, you managed to speak, but unfortunately managed to sound crazy. He replied with a really strange answer , crazy but i wanted with all my heart to believe it. As a little girl growing up I'd always believed that i would get my fairytale but had always been told it wouldn't happen. 'A magic mirror?'. i said probably looking like a spoilt child opening its 37th present. 'A traveling one to be precise' he commented casually, like he found them completely normal, nothing special. I hadn't realised it but we had meandered over to the clump of trees , that was now shimmering, the closer we got to it. 'Wolf', i said eagerly 'where does that 'magic mirror' lead to?' i wanted to know where it lead before i went through it. As that was my plan of course, i wasn't going to let this sort of opportunity for adventure and mystery pass me by. Once i had spoken the words Wolf said cheekily 'If i told you I'd have to take you there.' I thought for a second then answered. ' Alright take me there.' His jaw dropped. after composing his shock at my reply he grinned a grin that was impossibly animal like. ' Great lets go!' and with that he pulled me through the portal.


End file.
